supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rowena MacLeod
Rowena MacLeod ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe und die Mutter von Fergus Roderick MacLeod '' aka Crowley, sowie die Großmutter von ''Gavin MacLeod. Sie ist schottischer Herkunft und agiert in der 10. Staffel als Hauptwidersacherin. Seit ihrem Erscheinen, versucht sie ihren alten Zirkel (Großer Hexenzirkel) zu schwächen und selbst zu neuer Macht zu gelangen. Allgemein Rowena bezeichnet sich selbst als eine "natürliche" Hexe und behauptet somit, schon mit der Begabung der Hexenkunst geboren worden zu sein. Sie ist laut eigener Aussage bereits seit ca. 300 Jahren am Leben und vermutlich sogar unsterblich. Für viele ihrer Zauber nutzt sie vorwiegend Hexenbeutel, um ihre Magie auf bestimmte Personen zu fokussieren. Für die Konfrontation vieler ihrer Zauber, sind normale Menschen allerdings zu schwach, was zu Folge hat, dass sie stets ein qualvoller Tod erwartet, nachdem Rowena einen Zauber auf sie gewirkt hat. In der Folge Hexensabbat z.B. fängt der Kopf eines Kellners nach einiger Zeit plötzlich zu kochen an, nachdem Rowena einen Sklaven-Zauber auf ihn wirken ließ. Ähnliche Folgen hatte auch der von Rowena angewendete Hunde-Angriffs-Zauber. Trotz vieler ihrer negativen Zauber, gibt es auch positive, wie z.B.den Dämonen-Tötungs-Zauber, welchen sie im 18. Jahrhundert selbst erschaffen hat und von dessen Durchführung lediglich sie Kenntnis besitzt. Bevor sie in der 10. Staffel als Charakter erschien, wurde sie früher bereits von Crowley erwähnt, jedoch nie namentlich genannt. Er behauptete, sie habe ihm einiges über die Hexenkunst beigebracht. So auch der Zauber mit dem Hexenbeutel, mit welchem er versuchte in der Folge Opfer jene zu töten, die Sam und Dean über die Jahre gerettet haben. Geschichte Rowena war gezwungen Fergus in sehr jungen Jahren zu verlassen, da sie sonst aufgrund der Ausübung der Hexenkunst als Hexe angeklagt gewesen wäre. Während dieser Zeit, hatte sie die Chance von der Hexe Letitia di Albioni in der Hexenkunst weiter unterwiesen worden zu sein. Dies war schließlich der Grund, warum sie ein Mitglied des großen Hexenzirkels geworden ist, aufgrund von ihrem gewaltätigen und energischen Umgang mit der Magie allerdings von Olivette, der Leiterin des Hexenzirkels, später hinausgeworfen wurde. Man hat ihr außerdem untersagt, weiterhin Magie auszuüben, Lehrlinge zu unterrichten und ihren eigenen Zirkel zu formen. Ihre Kräfte wurden durch einen Versiegelungszauber soweit reduziert, dass es ihr nur noch möglich ist, schwache Zauber einzusetzen, welche aber dennoch sehr mächtig erscheinen. All diese Umstände verleiteten sie schließlich zur Flucht, bis sie schließlich 300 Jahre später im Jahr 2014, wieder aus dem Untergrund auftauchte, um ihre einstige Machtbasis wiederzuerlangen. Nach Olivettes Gefangennahme auf Crowleys Befehl hin, offenbarte sie den wahren Grund für Rowenas Rauswurf. Dieser sei nämlich gewesen, dass sie ein Kind mit einem Nicht-Magier gezeugt habe. Staffel 10 Nach ihrem Auftauchen nach hunderten von Jahren, versuchte sie mit allen Mitteln ein paar Prostituierte für sich zu gewinnen und sie in der Hexenkunst zu unterweisen, um so einen kleinen Zirkel aufzubauen, um den Großen Hexenzirkel, aus dem Rowena einst herausgeworfen wurde, zu schwächen und sich so an dem Zirkel zu rächen. Als sie schließlich von Dämonen gefangen genommen wurde, erkannte sie, dass ihr Sohn Fergus MacLeod nicht nur zu einem Dämon geworden ist, sondern sich nun auch König der Hölle nannte. Umgehend versuchte sie Crowley zu manipulieren, so dass sie mit dessen Hilfe genug Macht hätte, ihrem einstigen Zirkel zuvorzukommen, bevor dieser bemerken konnte, dass Rowena wieder da war. Nach einigen Versuchen der Manipulation, wollte Crowley seiner Mutter einen Gefallen tun und nahm die Leiterin des Großen Hexenzirkels Olivette gefangen, sodass Rowena sich an ihr rächen konnte. Doch Olivette offenbarte, dass der Zirkel bereits vor Jahren von den sogenannten Männern der Schriften ausgelöscht und sämtliche Zauber gestohlen und in Bunkern untergebracht wurden. Rowena erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr davonlaufen müsse und konnte von nun an wieder anfangen, ihre Zauber ohne Einschränkung auszuüben. Doch als Crowley all ihre Intrigen erkannte und sie aus seinem Unterschlupf hinauswarf, wendete sich Sam an sie, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt eine mächtige Hexe benötigte, die stark genug war, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, der das Mal des Kain von Dean entfernen sollte. Im Gegenzug dafür verlangte Rowena den Tod ihres Sohnes. Sam stimmte diesem Deal zu, doch er scheiterte, log Rowena aber über den angeblichen Tod Crowleys an. Er hielt sie in einem Verließ in Ketten und zwang sie das Buch der Verdammten mit Hilfe von Nadia's Kodex zu übersetzen, um so den Zauber zu erfahren. Nach einer Zeit der Entschlüsselung und Entzifferung benötigte sie die Zutaten für den Zauber, die jedoch nur Crowley beschaffen konnte. Dies war der Zeitpunkt als sie erkannte, dass Sam gelogen hatte und Crowley noch am Leben war. Schließlich sprach sie jedoch den Zauber und nutzte die Situation, um Castiel mit dem Hunde-Angriffs-Zauber zu belegen und ihn auf Crowley abzurichten, während sie seelenruhig verschwand. Staffel 11 Über den Tod ihres Sohnes sicher, versucht sie Mitglieder des mittlerweile an Macht verlorenem, Großen Hexenzirkel zu überzeugen in ihren neuen Mega Zirkel zu wechseln, um so eine neue Ära der Hexen aufzubauen. Sie prahlt, zwar mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes, dem König der Hölle, doch als eine Hexe erwähnt, dass sie erst neulich mit ihm zu tun hatte, muss sie erkennen, dass Crowley immer noch lebt. Mit dem Buch der Verdammten in ihrem Besitz, ist sie allerdings sehr mächtig und will weiter versuchen, ihren Plan durchzusetzten. Nachdem Sam in letzter Zeit immer öfter Visionen von Luzifers Käfig zu sehen bekam, versuchte er Dean zu überreden, diesen Visionen nachzugehen, da er sie lediglich bekam, wenn er zu Gott betete und dadurch überzeugt war, dass es Gott sein muss, der zu ihm "spricht". Er konnte schließlich Dean davon überzeugen, ein Gespräch mit Luzifer in Betracht zu ziehen. Für dieses extrem gefährliche Vorhaben ersuchten die beiden zusammen mit Crowley, die Hilfe von Rowena, die dabei helfen sollte, den Käfig zwar zu öffnen, jedoch für Sams Schutz während des Gesprächs zu garantieren. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|348px|Rowena lässt ihre Wut raus *'Unsterblichkeit' - Von Rowena wird vermutet, dass sie unsterblich sei, da sie schon seit ca. dem 17. Jahrhundert ihr Unwesen treibt. *'Hexenkunst' - Als Hexe ist Rowena sehr erfahren im Anwenden von Zaubersprüchen und Hexenbeuteln. Sie hat sogar die Fähigkeit eigene Zaubersprüche zu erschaffen, wie z.B. den oben genannten Dämonen-Tötungs-Zauber. Sie ist derart mächtig, dass sie selbst ein Zauber durchführen konnte, das dazu diente, Luzifer aus seinem Käfig zu beschwören, ohne dabei den Käfig direkt zu öffnen. *'Telekinese' - Sie ist in der Lage Menschen an die Decke zu befördern und sie dort festzunageln. Zudem konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit einige Gläser in Crowleys Unterschlupf, mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken zerstören. *'Traummanipulation' - In Machtkämpfe, demonstrierte Rowena einen Zauberspruch, der den Traum eines Anderen manipulieren konnte. *'Astralprojektion' - Rowena war in der Lage durch einen Zauber ihren Körper zu verlassen, um so ihren Sohn Crowley auszuspionieren und somit Kenntnis über das Kainsmal und die erste Klinge, zu erlangen. *'Illusionserschaffung' - Sie hat Kenntnisse über einen Zauber, der die Realität so stark verändern kann, dass selbst ein mächtiges Wesen wie Kain darauf reingefallen ist. *'Realitätsverzerrung' - Rowena ist in der Lage einen Zauber zu wirken, der einem Dämon sein Gesicht auf den Hinterkopf kopiert. Sie behauptet allerdings, dass dies lediglich ein schwacher Zauber ist und nicht mit dem zu vergleichen ist, zu dem sie noch in der Lage ist. *'Folterung' - Sie besitzt das Wissen über einen Zauber, der ihr Opfer bis zum Tode foltern kann. *'Schicksalsmanipulation' - Rowena ist mächtig genug, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der Olivette dauerhaft in einen Hamster verwandelt hat. *'Gälischer-Vernichtungs-Zauber' - Aufgrund ihrer schottischen Herkunft, besitzt sie Kenntnis über einen gälischen Zauber, der mächtig genug ist, sein Ziel zu vernichten und in Asche zu verwandeln. Schwächen *'Machtversiegelung' - Ihre Kräfte wurden bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, durch einen Zauber von Olivette abgeschwächt. *'Eisen' - Ihre Kräfte werden durch Eisen stark eingeschränkt, wie z.B. in der Folge Hexensabbat wo ihr von Dämonen Eisenhandschellen angelegt wurden, oder gar wie in Werther, als Sam ihr Eisenhandschellen anlegte, um sie damit gefangen zu halten. *'Verbale Einschränkung' - Rowena scheint viele ihrer Zauber durch das Sprechen von Zaubersprüchen zu wirken. Wird ihr also die Fähigkeit des Sprechens genommen, so kann sie dadurch geschwächt werden. Bekannte Zauber von Rowena *Dämonen-Tötungs-Zauber (Defigere Et Depurgare) *Sklaven-Zauber *Hunde-Angriffs-Zauber (Impetus Bestiarum) *Traum-Manipulations-Zauber *Astralprojektionszauber (Wings of Titania) *Illusionszauber (Rune of Amaranth) *Hexen-Folterungs-Zauber *Schicksal-Manipulations-Zauber *Gälischer-Vernichtungs-Zauber Auftritte *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Lebenswerk'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''König der Verdammten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Hexensabbat'' **''Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Lied vom Henker'' **''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' **''Werther'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''The Bad Seed'' **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' en:Rowena Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hexen